


Check your mirrors

by SZRaff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZRaff/pseuds/SZRaff
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: 'You're the stranger who's using my car's window as mirror to check how you look without noticing I'm sitting right in there, so I go ahead and open the window to tell you how pretty you are' AU
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 275





	Check your mirrors

Clarke was running late.

She had finished her shift at the hospital, dashed home to shower and change, and was around the corner from Arkadia University Campus fifteen minutes later than she had hoped to be.

She was sure her hair was a mess from the humidity of the subway, and she was boiling hot in her blouse and jeans after power walking half the distance from the station to the campus. She caught her reflection in the mirrored window of a parked up sports car and pulled herself to a stop to check her hair and make up before continuing.

Usually Clarke wasn't so conscious of her appearance. She would get into work with minimal make up to be presentable and cover up the dark bags that got darker through the week of shifts. But today Clarke wanted to look her best. It was a college reunion and her ex was going to be there. It was stupid, and she shouldn't be so worked up about it. But ever since she'd received the invitation and realised that she was finally available to attend one of the alumni events, she had felt incredibly nervous about seeing him again and the fact that she was still single. Had been, in fact, since they had split up four years ago.

Clarke primped her hair, checked that her eyeliner and mascara were still on point, and reapplied her lipstick. Clarke was so wrapped up in her thoughts of what Finn would think of her that she hadn't noticed that the window she was using as a mirror was cracked open an inch.

'Whatever you're worried about, you look great.'

Clarke startled, dropped her lipstick in shock and clutched her hand to her chest, her heartbeat hammered against her ribs.

The car's occupant lowered the window to reveal a brunette woman in dark aviators. She had high cheekbones, a strong jaw, and full lips that were strained against a grin. Of course, Clarke would have to embarrass herself in front of some sort of model.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump.'

'Oh my God, no I'm the one who should be sorry,' Clarke fumbled for her fallen lipstick and tried to calm her racing heart. 'I didn't realise anyone was in the car. I didn't even check.'

The woman perched her sunglasses on top of her head to reveal piercing green eyes. Clarke’s cheeks flushed in a way that had nothing to do with the warm weather.

'Don't worry about it, as I said you look great. And I mean that in a totally not creepy way.' The woman had a kind smile. She leaned her arm on the window frame and Clarke caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her bicep. 'To be honest it's a pleasant distraction from going to a stupid reunion event.'

Clarke's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'You're going to the Ark U alumni event? So am I.'

The woman looked just as surprised as Clarke. 'Small world I guess, though probably not as surprising around the corner from campus.' The woman chuckled to herself before turning curiously to Clarke. 'So what's got you so nervous about the reunion?'

'Who said I was nervous?' Clarke tucked her hair behind her ear, similarly enjoying the distraction of conversation and trying to put her embarrassment behind her.

The woman cocked an eyebrow. 'Please. I'm a cop; I'm good at reading body language.'

Something about the way she said that sentence made her attractiveness increase, and if Clarke hadn't just made a tit of herself in front of the woman, she probably would have said something clever and flirtatious in reply. But instead she found herself simply being honest.

'My ex is going to be there,' Clarke admitted, kicking her heel on the kerb. 'It's stupid that I still care what he thinks so long after we broke up, but I don't want him to think I’ve not done anything with my life and that I'm single because I'm not over him, because I am.' Clarke didn't know why she was telling this total stranger so much, she just felt the need to justify herself.

'That's not stupid,' the stranger shrugged. 'We all want to prove ourselves to people, and sometimes it's just to prove we don't need someone or are better without them.'

'That’s pretty deep for a cop,’ Clarke remarked, a hint of teasing to her voice. ‘So why are you hiding out in your car? You got an ex in there too?'

The woman shook her head wistfully. 'No, I just didn't like most of the people I met at college. I kept to myself a lot, spent my time either studying or working to pay my fees. College was a means to an end really.'

'So why did you agree to come?' Clarke couldn't help but wonder.

'My asshole partner insisted I go to it. Booked me the day off just so I would go.' She didn’t look too happy about it.

'Why?'

'I guess she thinks I've got something to prove too.' She checked her watch and sighed. ‘I guess I should at least make an effort to go.’

'Do you want to head over together?' Clarke suggested, for not entirely unselfish reasons. 'I'd like to get you a coffee or something to apologise for using your car as a mirror.'

'There’s no need to apologise, honestly,’ the woman smiled. ‘But yes, if you don't mind, we can walk together.’ 

Clarke stepped back and the woman hopped out of the car, putting the window back up before she shut the door with a smart clunk. She was slightly taller than Clarke, and dressed in a white t-shirt with black jeans. Her police badge and pistol hung from her belt on the right hand side, and she shrugged on a brown leather jacket. It was like someone had reached into Clarke’s subconscious and pulled out a combination of everything she found attractive. 

‘I'm Lexa, by the way. Detective Lexa Woods.'

Clarke shook the proffered hand, noting her strong grip. 'Clarke. Doctor Clarke Griffin.'

'Medical or academic?' Lexa asked. She clicked her keys to lock the car and gestured towards the campus. 'After you.’

'Medical,' Clarke started to walk, Lexa fell into step beside her. 'Resident Trauma Surgeon.'

‘Wow,’ Lexa looked impressed. ‘And you’re worried your ex thinks you’ve not done anything with your life? He’s clearly an idiot if he thinks that.’

Clarke blushed at the compliment.

As they walked the remaining distance to the campus, they discussed their time at Ark U. They quickly worked out that they had definitely attended around the same time. They debated whether their courses would have overlapped: Clarke had studied Medicine, whereas Lexa had studied Criminal Justice. Maybe they had crossed paths in the psychology department? Clarke doubted it, mostly because she’s sure she’d have spotted someone as attractive as Lexa in class.

They reached the campus far too soon for Clarke’s liking, and she realised that she hadn’t thought about Finn the whole walk. The nerves crept back when they were directed to the atrium of the Main Building and given name badges by a staff member who disapprovingly told them that they had already missed the Dean’s welcome speech. Clarke hadn’t noticed that her hand had crept up to fuss with her hair until Lexa reached out to still the movement. 

‘Hey, you look stunning,’ Lexa assured her. Clarke couldn’t see Lexa’s eyes behind the aviators that were back in place, but she could hear the sincerity in her voice. ‘I mean it. And though I’ve only known you for all of five minutes, I already know you’re an incredibly smart and caring person. You have nothing to prove to anyone, Clarke.’

Clarke was stunned and really quite touched by her words. People didn’t often give her such recognition, most just assumed that she was always the self-confident and headstrong person that she was at work. She only ever heard about it when she did something wrong.

They came to a stop outside the large oak doors of the Main Building. One had been propped open and they could hear the rumble of chatter from inside. Clarke hadn't been there since graduation.

‘Before we go in,’ Lexa slipped a business card from her jacket pocket and handed it to Clarke. ‘You don’t have to, but if you do want to go get that drink just give me a call.’

Clarke turned the card over in her fingers and ran her thumb over the printed letters:  _ Detective Alexandra Woods, Homicide Unit, APD _ . ‘I will definitely give you a call.’ 

‘And if your ex gives you any grief, just point him out,’ Lexa smirked. ‘I can get him taken in like that.’ She clicked her fingers and Clarke laughed out loud at the thought. 

‘I’m sure it won’t come to that.’ Though she appreciated the gesture.

Lexa shrugged. ‘The offer’s always there. Now I guess it’s time to face the music.’ 

Clarke nodded. She already felt much better about going in thanks to Lexa. She had a way of putting Clarke at ease. She guessed that was part of being a cop.

Clarke tucked the business card into her pocket and smoothed out her blouse. As she and Lexa walked into the cavernous atrium together, Clarke considered the chance event that had led to her meeting Lexa, and was pretty happy with how it had turned out.

The atrium was decked out in the red and gold school colours with banners on the walls indicating where the alumni of the respective college departments should gather to socialise. Clarke spotted the Medical School banner with a large crowd beneath it. Clarke also spotted a table on the left of the entrance that was full of champagne flutes filled with orange juice and a bubbly alcohol that she suspected wasn’t real Champagne.

Lexa picked up two glasses and handed one to Clarke. ‘I’d better go show my face at my designated social area,’ she sighed.

‘Same,’ Clarke was already wondering where she should take Lexa out for a drink. ‘I guess I’ll see you later?’

Lexa headed over to the Criminal Justice crowd with a wink and a corny ‘call me’ hand gesture that gave Clarke butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be uploading a few one-shots (potentially going to be developed into longer fics) over the course of this lockdown in the hopes of brightening a few people's days :)


End file.
